This invention relates generally to locking covers for coin containers of the type used with coin-controlled machines, and provides an improved reset mechanism for a self-locking cover assembly for such containers, the assembly having automatic reset means installed therein operable when the cover assembly is manipulated to gain authorized access to the loaded coin receptacle whereby to cock the locking mechanism for reuse.
Vending machines operated by coins normally have coin containers such as coin boxes or similar receptacles to receive the coins dropped into the machine by those who have purchased merchandise from the machines. Such coin containers are locked into prefabricated recesses provided in the machines. When the machine is serviced, the serviceman removes the loaded coin receptacle, empties it and replaces it within the recess.
For security purposes it has become customary to have a coin container which is locked, and remains locked until it is returned to the proprietor of the vending machine or to an authorized counting station whereat it can be opened and the coins removed. In such cases, the serviceman is provided with an empty, locked container so that when the loaded container is removed from the enclosure, a fresh, empty container replacement can be installed.
In order to prevent pilferage from the coin container subsequent to removal from the machine, the serviceman is not given keys thereto. Accordingly, the container must have a mechanism to meet the following conditions:
The coin container must be in condition to receive the coins when the serviceman installs the same within the enclosure provided in the machine. Normally there is a window in the top of the container which must be opened on installation and remain open after the container is installed, the window being aligned with the delivery end of the coin chute of the machine. This window must be closed at all times when the container is outside the enclosure. When the serviceman removes the loaded container, his act of removal must close the window, lock it in closed condition and must thwart any attempts to gain access to the interior thereof for the surreptitious non-detectable removal of coins therefrom.
A significant cash loss from vending machine collections nontheless remained a persistent problem until the provision of the assembly disclosed and claimed in United States patent application, Serial No. 136,889
Much attention also has been directed to providing locked coin bags for use in vending machines. Of advantage is the ease of transport with security since the loaded bag will be receivable in drum type safes or other secure repositories with minimum bulk space requirement. Thus, the self-locking cover assembly of Serial No. 136,889 was especially suitable for use with coin bags.
The locked coin receptacle is capable of being unloaded, removed from the vending machine, transported with security, unlocked, unloaded, reset and readied for installation with minimum complexity and time lapse.
The referenced application provided a self-locking cover assembly for a coin container wherein the cover includes a first channel member open at one end. A slide is arranged in the channel. A second channel member carrying a flexible coin bag is capable of telescopically receiving the first channel member to complete the cover assembly. A window is formed in the top wall of the first channel member. The window is located to enable alignment with the delivery end of the coin chute of the coin-controlled machine when the bag and locked cover assembly is installed fully into the machine. The slide is movable during entry into the enclosure between a condition whereat the window is blocked to a condition in which the window is open. Means are provided to maintain the open condition thereof while the container remains installed. Means also are provided whereby during and subsequent to the withdrawal of the coin box from the enclosure, the window is blocked and access may not be gained thereto by covert or surrepititious action. In particular, spring means are employed ridable on the slide during uncovering of the window and upon withdrawal against the one edge of the slide to prevent access to be gained to the window. Once installed within the designated enclosure, the locked assembly cannot be withdrawn unless the window is closed off. Once the container is withdrawn, the window cannot be uncovered covertly without detection. Means also were provided to prevent withdrawal of the locked container from the enclosure area so long as the window is even partially uncovered, and to prevent return of the container once it has been removed unless the locking means have been reset.
Once the loaded coin bag and cover assembly was withdrawn from the holding bracket within the coin operated machine, it was transported to the secure counting area where the seal thereof severed and the cover parts separated. Access to the loaded coin bag therefor was obtained and the bag emptied and its contents accounted for. The locking mechanism then was reset to permit assembly of the cover parts. Unless the parts were reassembled, with the locking mechanism properly reset, reentry into a holding bracket of a coin operated machine was not possible, since the slide mechanism could not be operated.
An implement, preferably a sharp pointed implement, was required to be introduced beneath the band spring while the parts of the cover were separated. When introduced beneath the band spring, the sharp implement would be pivoted to lift the band spring from its blocking condition relative to the slide and the pivotable plate. When the band spring was lifted sufficiently for the bent portion thereof to be freed from its blocking condition, the blade was permitted to pivot, permitting in turn to the bent end to ride the slide and the blade. The employment of such tool and the difficulty of the manipulative maneuverings required detered from the acceptability of the unit notwithstanding its security superiority.
Considerable advantage would ensue if the resetting is accomplished automatically when the parts of the cover are reassembled. Further, if the cover could be arranged where the parts need not be, and in fact, cannot be separated, reduction in handling time and loss due to misplacement of the separated parts can be materially reduced. In addition, improved security would result as it would be more difficult to gain unauthorized access to the interior of the locked covered coin receptacle.